Escape from Durgesh Prison
Escape from Durgesh Prison is a DLC released on January 13, 2015, bringing a challenging gameplay to experienced players, with new features such as permanent death, survival theme, and is playable in cooperative. Overview The DLC takes place as soon as Ajay leaves Durgesh, the prison run by Yuma, and passes out cold, being the bridge to the beginning of the ''Valley of the Yetis'' DLC, since it is possible to hear soldiers talking about the relic of Yalung and expedition Yuma sent to a valley in the mountains north of Kyrat. Awakened atop of a bell tower, Ajay is greeted by Pagan saying he is in North Kyrat. He then tells Ajay of an extraction point where Amita and Sabal will pick him up by a helicopter in 30 minutes to escape North Kyrat. Ajay may opt to go straight for the extraction point but the problem is that the North is very hostile, full of Yuma's zealous soldiers and very few members of the Golden Path, unless he "beef up the arsenal". The extraction point does not have any defenses, therefore he must "do chores" for Pagan for him to reward with the defenses such as mounted gun. Ajay will be able to liberate several Outposts on the map in order to get additional skill points, crafting materials, and special weapons. In addition, he may extend the timer by completing Karma events and finding collectibles. After reaching the extraction point, Ajay will have to defend the helicopter for 10 minutes. Tips *Ajay will begin the journey with a fully upgraded loot bag, allowing him to carry up to 150 items. *He also starts with "Elephan Riding" and "Death from Above" skill. *Ajay will be send back to the initial bell tower if he died, reseting the progress made during last session. However his equipments and skill points will be retained. *There are no trading posts, Sherpa, or money within the DLC. Therefore, crates are now filled with ammo instead. Weapons During his journey to the extraction point, Ajay will come across different signature weapons. Some of them are listed below: The Warrior, The Stinger, The HS77, The Trooper The M-700 Predator (silent sniper-rifle with red-tiger-motif) can be spawned in the following locations: *Sapha Pond (close to the point as far north as one can go by boat) *Asru Cave (middle outer east) *Machali Village (a village north-east, at the lake not far from the fortress Rajgad Gulag), *Anadekhi Ruins (up in the mountains halfway between the palace and the fortress Rajgad Gulag) *Danger Dashed (up in the mountains east of Namboche Monastery) *Kalinag's Vantage (remote location in the south where in the campaign a scroll to Shangri-La can be found) *Yalung's Heart (just north of Royal Guard Kennel, close to starting point) It appears that the probability of the rifle appearing increases by turning Mani Wheels (6 wheels can be enough; it is not about destroying Propaganda Posters, removing Masks of Yalung, increasing Karma or liberating outposts). See [ http://oi61.tinypic.com/2ikupmc.jpg ] for mani-wheel-locations (in red) and Predator-locations in (in green). The Auto-Crossbow can be spawned in the following locations (incomplete list): *The basement of Jalendu Temple *The room beneath the Mortar of Namboche Monastery *The location immediately to the west of Rajgad Gulag high up in the mountains. (this place is dangerous to reach) The MG42 (Buzzsaw) is easily the most powerful weapon in the game and appears only once: in the fortress Rajgad Gulag. To conquer it the M-700 Predator and/or Auto-Crossbow are advised. The fortress wall can not be scale and must be infiltrated through a cavern system, riddled with mines that Ajay must be careful while navigating. If detected, heavy reinforcements will inbound, including 3 helicopters. Bonus Times The initial timer to reach the extraction point is 30 minutes, and it is possible to extend the timer by completing Karma events and finding collectibles, with each provide a different bonuses. However, doing unmoral things such as killing civilians will get penalties. The last 10 minutes will not count toward the total timer. Here are the possible bonuses: *Clean kill animals : 5 seconds *Saving hostages : 1 mintute 15 seconds *Posters / Yalung's masks : 1 minute *Mani Wheels: 2 minutes *Liberated Outposts (Undetected) / (Detected) : 8 minutes / 5 minutes *Finishing a mission : 5 minutes Missions There are 5 special missions that Ajay can do for Pagan in order to get extra help for the fight at the extraction points. Upon reaching the location for each missions, Pagan will briefly radio Ajay of the current situation and requires him to finish it. If he fails the task, there will be no rewards for this sessiosn. Yuma's Wrath - Easy / Mounted Turrets There are some defectors among Pagan's army and he need Ajay to teach them a lesson. Man the grenade launchers on a cliff overlooking a river and destroys all of the boats passing by in three waves. Miss one and he will not get the reward. Occasionally, there will be guards firing at him from the other side of the river, and a helicopter will inbound during the second wave. Bomb Defusing - Medium / Explosive Gadgets and Barrels Yuma is trying to cut off the communication between Pagan's army by planting explosives near his favorite bell tower. Disarm 3 bombs finish. If detected Ajay will have 1 minute to rush them all. The bell tower will have stairs making it convenient to finish. A helicopter will inbound after he has disarmed all the bombs. Eye for an Eye - Hard / Gyrocopters and Body Armor, Medkits Traitorous captains turning on Pagan despite him being nice to them with "Christmast's bonuses". Kill 3 captains with a knife and take their photos in Jalendu Temple. One will be on the second floor of the temple. One will be on the side with 2 other guards. The last will be under the dungeon. Propaganda Center - Hard / Elephants and Animal Cages This center did its job poorly by spelling Pagan's name with an "e" and he thinks this is Yuma's work. Destroy the center. Hostage Rescue - Hard / Rebel Inforcements and Guns for Hire The kidnappers did a job too good and captured more hostages than Pagan can hold, for it is expensive to keep them alive. Rescue at least 2 hostages. Be careful to not release the tigers for they will kill nearby hostages. Gallery Escape from Durgesh Prision.jpg|Artwork 262.png|co-op mode. in Escape from Durgesh 379.jpg|Escape from Durgesh key art EscapeDur.png|DLC as seen in the menu. EscapeDurMenu.png|In-game menu. EscapeDur2.png|The opening title. EscapeDur3.png|In-game tip. EscapeDur4.png|Tip #2. EscapeDurtip.png|Tip #3 EscapeDurtip2.png|Tip #4. EscapeDurwake.png|Ajay awakened from Pagan's call. EscapeDurtower.png|The initial bell tower. References